Talk:Batman (DC Comics)
Batman is a Super-Genius. Sorry admin, but you definitely do not know much about Batman's character. First off, it is safe to say he is potrayed as one of the smartest person on the planet: It is confirmed by Geoff Johns that Batman is the TOP 2 Smartest person in DC's Earth http://static1.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/11127/111277832/5179224-oh+god....jpg This is not only confirmed, but is mentioned all over the comic, for example, Superman refer Lex Luthor as the smartest person alive WHEN Bruce is out of commission. http://static2.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/11127/111277832/5179226-oh+god...2.jpg Now let's get to the feat: Batman created universial translater '''(That can literally translate any possible language in the universe) http://i.imgur.com/uLN8uJW.jpg '''Batman reverse-Engineered green lantern ring, and can hack into the Green Lantern Corpse communication http://i.imgur.com/7IqWxDu.png Photographic Memory (Easy to research) More Technological Feats: He design + created mega mechs that mirrors power of every single member of the Justice League http://i.imgur.com/LdGohEB.jpg He designed (Thought he didn't build it himself) a suit that can fight with Darkseid and apperently with regeneration power. (It regenerated a mechanical wing with some machanical Bat after being tear part by Darkseid) http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11114/111144301/4280142-batmanmonster.jpg He also made Insidersuit that have small partion of each member from the League. (Most impressively, able to tab into SpeedForce for a brief moment) http://static1.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11127/111275720/5133736-3690980601-20892.jpg Also Built Justice Buster that can punch Wonder Woman into miles away. He can build a teleporter FFS http://i.imgur.com/DxIsjOg.jpg So yes, he is definitely a Super-Genius. For the Pure of Heart part, it is debatable, re-edit it if u want. It's fiction where the universe is full of high tech technology. Yes he's above what any human achieved in real life but part of that can be argued he might of if not confirmed he has access to alien technology which most intelligent people (in fiction at least) could use to gain knowledge and advance their equipment. I have read a lot of comics in my life (though not as many recent issues) so yes I am aware of the mecha-suits and teleporters but even the official site lists him as "Genius Level Intellect" not superhuman intellect, most readers will realize that obviously it will have some science fiction given the type of media not relying on real life logic and liklyhoods happening or else most heroes would of lost. As for Pure of Heart he does something's I'd argue as too extreme and ultimately his Paranoia has caused a few problems. Jester of chaos (talk) 05:39, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I agree with you :) Batman is not an Anti-Hero I fail to see why the Batman (comics) ‎page should have the Anti Hero category. This is the only way I'm going to be able to explain this. For one thing, this page is not about Batman: Year One at all. Anti-Heroeshttp://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Anti_Hero *"Anti-Heroes are characters who are not to be confused with villains but are the protagonists who lacks several heroic qualities compared to the original heroes of fiction and folklore - these popular characters can be rude, selfish, disloyal, obnoxious, violent, kill or even be a criminal in nature, but will still fight on the side of good, whether they are willing, or forced to. They are not as kind, noble or heroic as their other heroes, but they are ultimately the hero of their stories in spite of their unusual attitudes." There's nothing stated in his Personality or in his infobox that even comes close to this. Pure of Hearthttp://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pure_of_heart *"Those who are above petty selfish behaviors and act entirely for the sake of others and are incorruptible in their pursuits." Symbolic Heroeshttp://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Symbolic_Heroes *"These heroes embody concepts far greater than themselves, such as "liberty", "justice", "truth" Philanthropistshttp://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Philanthropists *"Philanthropy, literally meaning "love of humanity", is a concept of helping one's community whenever possible. The modernized definition refers to acts of charity and volunteering. Philanthropists are heroes who go out of their way to help the poor, downtrodden or sick. This is most often achieved through financial philanthropy, giving money to worthy causes, but may be done through volunteer work as well." Lawful Goodhttp://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lawful_Good *"Lawful Good is known as the "Saintly" or "Crusader" alignment. A Lawful Good character typically acts with compassion, and always with honor and a sense of duty. A Lawful Good nation would consist of a well-organized government that works for the benefit of its citizens." *"Lawful Good characters, especially paladins, may sometimes find themselves faced with the dilemma of whether to obey law or good when the two conflict—for example, upholding a sworn oath when it would lead innocents to come to harm—or conflicts between two orders, such as between their religious law and the law of the local ruler." Remorseful Heroeshttp://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Remorseful_Heroes *"Heroes and/or heroines who feel sorry for their past actions. This also includes heroes who feel sorry of what they're doing at this moment and learn from their wrongdoings." I mean it's categories saying he's one thing and then another that says the complete opposite. Now this is not the only page here on hero.wikia.com that has this problem, but for someone like Batman, his page really stands out with this. I've already addressed this to some degree, but since people seem incapable of listening or understanding, I'll address it here: *Anti-Hero: No, this page is not solely about Year One, but that is a part of Batman's history and thus how he was in that comic is worth noting. And his actions in other stories, such as Tower of Babel, could also count. And Batman is ''not ''in fact as openly kind as mother heroes (like Superman for instance) and is willing to use anything short of killing to get the job done, be it intimidation, threats, lying, manipulating others, and sometimes behaving like a criminal. *Pure of heart: I think Batsy is a rare case of someone who's both the above and this, largely owing to how in spite of his Anti-Hero traits he remains an incorruptible and tireless force for good. *Symbolic Heroes: Really? I have to explain why Batman fits that? *Philanthropist: Mostly as Bruce Wayne. Whenever any amount of time is dedicated to Batman's alter-ego, it's usually to note that Wayne does charity work when not indulging in fast cars and faster women. *Lawful Good: Batman is this during the times when he's intergrated heavily into the Justice League, works closely with the GCPD, and also being the patriarch of his "family" (a position of authority). Add to that his incredibly strong moral principles and ideals that he refuses to compromise (even for more gray people like Catwoman and Jason Todd) and he can be this alignment at times. *Remorseful Heroes: Batman has regretted some of his past decisions, such as letting Jason Todd become Robin, what happened to Barbara, blaming Zatanna for her erasing his memories, etc. So in the end Batman fits all of those categories. And the reason why he fits so many is he's a complicated character who is not always portrayed one way. So there it is. Overseer80 (talk) 15:05, July 9, 2014 (UTC)